Descoberta
by dlz
Summary: OOC/AR/MM. Continuação de Verdade. Clois! Fic completa. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Descoberta  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lois/A.C., Lois/Clark  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lois, Chloe  
**Spoiler:** Aqua  
**Sinopse**: Chloe quer ajudar Clark, mas só pode fazê-lo se souber o que ele realmente sente por Lois. Em contrapartida, ela descobre que Lois é a mulher ideal para Clark. Tudo fica ainda melhor quanto Lois termina com A.C. Continuação da fic Verdade.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**METRÓPOLIS - PLANETA DIÁRIO - DIA**_

Clark havia chegado ao Planeta Diário há uns quinze minutos e estava calado e distante. Aqueles dias haviam sido estranhos. Pelo telefone, ele estava sempre evasivo quando perguntava como ele estava. Como se fugisse da conversa. Foi então que resolvi chamá-lo para vir ao Planeta. Não disse o motivo, mas era como se ele já soubesse. Parece que, afinal, ele estava finalmente pronto para me dizer o que estava acontecendo.

"Sabe, já se passou uma semana e você ainda está fugindo do assunto" disse, enquanto colocava papel na impressora. Aqueles eram dias calmos no Planeta. Nada de grandes aventuras. Exceto a que ainda estava por vir.

"Que assunto?" perguntou ele, com os braços cruzados, encostado na mesa à minha frente.

Minha primeira reação foi sorrir àquela inútil tentativa escapista do meu melhor amigo.

"Não vem com essa, Clark" retruquei. "Eu percebi aquela noite. No apartamento da Lois"

Aquelas cenas ainda me perseguiam. Clark estava estranho, como sempre. Problemas com Lana, e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir. Não que eu seja uma péssima amiga. Mas problemas de Clark que dizem respeito a Lana geralmente me cansam. Resolvi mudar de tática e achei que seria uma boa idéia sairmos. Tudo bem, acabamos indo a uma boate horrorosa chamada Atlantis e, para nossa surpresa, havíamos encontrado Lois e A.C. Não demorou muito para descobrirmos que os dois estavam namorando. A expressão de Clark foi impagável. Saímos todos de lá, fomos a uma cafeteria, e Clark já começava a dar sinais de estranheza. Lois me chamou no banheiro e contou detalhes da relação. Tudo, menos o fato de que o novo namorado dela nadava velozmente.

Fomos então ao apartamento de Lois, e assistimos a um filme. Clark tomou a decisão. Eu estava completamente embaraçada pois sabia que minha prima queria ficar sozinha como o Baywatch. Enfim, eu peguei Lois e Clark no meio da sala de estar, trocando olhares intensos. Quer dizer, não da parte da Lois. Ela estava, digamos, envolvida demais com o namorado nadador e furiosa por Clark interferir. Na certa, ela achava que ele estava bancando o irmão protetor. Mas eu sabia que não era bem isso. Logo entendi a situação, e minha reação não poderia ser outra. Resolvi ficar e assistimos a um filme, ou melhor, o filme rodou, e ninguém assistiu. Lois estava concentrada demais em A.C., que dormia com a cabeça apoiada no seu colo; Clark estava concentrado em Lois; e eu concentrada nos dois, observando toda aquela situação.

Agora, era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa.

"O quê?" indagou ele, fazendo-se de desentendido, distraindo-se com um garoto que passava com uma pinha de pastas, e que derrubou uma bem perto da minha mesa.

"Você não precisa evitar o assunto" disse, parando o que estava fazendo para lhe dar atenção.

Clark então me encarou com surpresa. Na verdade, Clark era mais esperto do que parecia. Ele sabia bem do que eu estava falando.

"Somos amigos" continuei. "Já transpomos muitas vezes os limites da nossa amizade"

"Ainda não sei do quê você está falando, Chloe"

"Tudo bem" disse, cruzando os braços e fitando-o nos olhos. "Quer que eu seja mais específica?"

Clark igualmente me fitou nos olhos.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errada" prossegui.

Ele me encarou com atenção. E eu continuei:

"Não havia uma tensão entre você e a Lois logo que chegamos ao apartamento dela"

Clark parecia então bastante surpreso com a ousadia do comentário. Mesmo assim, continuei:

"E também não havia nada de estranho no fato de você ficar encarando ela durante o filme todo"

Foi então que ele me lançou um olhar completamente confuso. Certamente ele não imaginava que eu sabia desse detalhe. Não tinha como evitar!

"Como você sabe?" perguntou ele.

Eu apenas sorri. Não tinha como não ter notado.

Clark suspirou. Era uma situação trágica. Depois de anos ouvindo Clark falando somente na Lana, eu estava prestes a começar uma nova fase na minha amizade com o Clark. Seriam mais alguns anos ouvindo falar somente na Lois? Esse pensamento me deixava apavorada. Não por ser Lois. Afinal, era minha prima, e melhor amiga. Além do mais, seria muito mais divertido presenciar um relacionamento do Clark com a Lois do que com a Lana. O problema, é que Lois era diferente. E eu temia por ele.

"Tudo bem" disse ele. Parece que Clark finalmente estava dando sinais de rendição. Foi inevitável a sensação de vitória que eu senti naquele momento.

"Por onde quer que eu comece?" perguntou, sentando-se à minha frente, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa. Parece que havia muito a dizer da parte dele.

"Que tal pelo começo?" desafiei.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

E eu estava prestes a ouvir o inesperado...

"Eu nunca soube muito bem o que sentia quando estava perto da Lois" disse ele, com o olhar perdido.

"Quer dizer, desde a primeira vez que a viu?" perguntei.

Era engraçado o fato de que Clark se abria comigo muito mais naturalmente em relação a Lois do que em relação a Lana. E eu já havia escutado suas lamúrias por Lana por muito mais tempo. Mas era diferente quando se tratava de Lana. E alguma coisa havia mudado no meu amigo. E não era apenas o fato de que agora eu sabia seu segredo e havia me tornado uma espécie de "oráculo kryptoniano". Era ele. Ele estava mais... maduro.

De repente, Clark me encarou.

"Chloe, eu preciso saber uma coisa antes de continuarmos essa conversa"

E aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu sabia exatamente do que ele falava.

"Vai em frente" disse.

E ele foi:

"Essa conversa te deixa aborrecida?"

Eu sorri.

"Por que eu ficaria aborrecida?" desafiei.

"Bom, você sabe. Ela é sua prima. E nós, bem, huh -"

"Somos amigos" continuei eu. E ele me olhou com surpresa. Foi então que eu me dei conta de que precisávamos esclarecer umas coisas.

"Certa vez, eu fui apaixonada por você, Clark" disse. E antes que ele ficasse constrangido, muito mais do que eu, continuei: "E sei que vamos entrar num terreno no qual não pisamos já há algum tempo. Mas vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas"

"Chloe, eu -"

"Não, Clark. Deixa eu terminar" interrompi.

E ele assentiu.

"Mas as coisas mudaram. E muito" continuei. "E não é apenas o fato de eu saber o seu segredo. Sabe Clark, eu já disse isso uma vez, e digo novamente. Sinto-me muito lisonjeada de saber coisas a seu respeito que nem sua namorada sabe. Mas sou sua amiga. Não se preocupe. Não estamos mais em terreno perigoso. O que eu sentia antes por você se tornou admiração e orgulho"

Clark sorriu, ruborizado. Ele estava oficialmente constrangido. Mas eu precisava continuar:

"Você é um herói. E não é pra mim" e ele me fitou nos olhos. "Talvez eu já soubesse que você estava destinado a alguma coisa muito maior antes de saber a verdade. E isso sempre vai ser uma coisa com a qual eu jamais poderia lidar"

"Chloe, você não precisa me dizer essas coisas"

"Eu preciso, Clark. Sua amizade é extremamente gratificante para mim. E quero que você saiba que sempre vai poder contar comigo. No que eu puder ajudar"

Ele ainda me olhava de um modo estranho. Devia estar não apenas confuso em falar comigo sobre seus sentimentos, como também, por falar de Lois.

"Se não estiver se sentindo à vontade, e quiser, podemos deixar essa conversa para outro dia" disse eu, percebendo que ele realmente não estava se sentido bem com tudo aquilo.

"Tudo bem" disse ele.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto algumas pessoas voltavam do almoço.

"Só não quero que você fique aborrecida"

"Eu jamais ficaria!" protestei.

Clark sorriu, e foi como se ele se sentisse seguro novamente.

Eu olhei à volta. O movimento começava novamente no Departamento de Obituários e Classificados.

"Quer ir a um outro lugar?" perguntei.

"Bom, não sei -" respondeu ele. "Não quero atrapalhar"

"Tudo bem!" exclamei, pegando a bolsa. "Vamos a uma lanchonete aqui perto!"

"Eu sempre tive a certeza de que era alguma coisa boa" continuou ele, logo após termos feito nossos pedidos, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa da lanchonete. "Em relação a Lois. Quando ela estava por perto, sabe... Não sei explicar -"

"Então todo aquele papo de você a odiar... o quê era aquilo, Clark?" perguntei, satisfeita pelo fato de que ele finalmente estava disposto a se abrir.

Era como se o tempo tivesse voltado. Como se não tivéssimos tido aqueles minutos anteriores de pequeno constrangimento. E apenas retomávamos a conversa do ponto onde havíamos parado. Lois e Clark. E eu ainda estava confusa. Ainda não fazia sentido. Lois e Clark?

Ele suspirou.

"Eu nunca a odiei" corrigiu ele.

E Clark sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que ele se sentou para me contar a verdade, ele sorriu um sorriso diferente de todos que eu conhecia. Aquele era meu amigo, feliz?

"Bom, essa hostilidade entre vocês -"

"Não sei o quê é, Chloe" interrompeu ele.

Seus olhos brilhavam. E eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava mesmo apaixonado? Afinal, falávamos da minha prima Lois!

"Por dois anos eu vi vocês discutindo. Era como se fossem cão e gato" disse eu, com os braços cruzados. "Vocês são praticamente como água e óleo"

Clark sorriu.

"É uma ironia, não acha?"

"Não" respondi. E ele me encarou.

"Sabe, eu devia imaginar isso" comentei. "Desde aquela vez que eu vi vocês dois no festival de verão no ano passado -"

"O quê é que tem?" perguntou ele, confuso. Provavelmente não lembrava. Mas eu sim. Com todos os detalhes. Não foi difícil de perceber.

"Lois atirou aquela bola e você caiu na tina d'água" resumi.

Clark ficou pensativo.

"Tá. E daí?" perguntou ele.

"Havia alguma coisa" disse. "Desde aquele dia"

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Uma química" continuei. "Algo que não se vê todos os dias. Vocês dois trocavam mais do que risadas"

E as palavras se perdiam. Como eu podia dizer isso a ele? Como expressar que eu sabia que os dois, embora fossem completamente diferentes um do outro, eram perfeitos juntos? Eu nunca fui o tipo romântica. Meu único grande amor foi Clark. Durante todo o colégio. E nem por isso me abalava saber que agora, depois de anos com os pensamentos só em Lana, ele descobria que estava apaixonado por Lois. Caramba! Era Lois. E isso me deixava estranhamente feliz! Porque, afinal, era Lois... e Clark! As duas pessoas que eu mais amava!

"Talvez" concordou ele, sorrindo, lembrando daquele dia. "Mas acho que eu ainda não tinha muita certeza"

"Agora você tem"

"Ela me faz muito bem, Chloe" disse ele, olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu me sinto feliz quando estou perto dela"

Eu sorri. Era inevitável. Eu estava tão feliz por ele, que não conseguia evitar.

"Ela diz as coisas certas nos momentos mais difíceis" continuou ele. "Quando ela chega, sabe, é como se o lugar todo se iluminasse. Não há problemas quando ela está por perto"

"Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer" disse.

E Clark me encarou.

"Como vou dizer isso?" perguntei a mim mesma. "Você não está apaixonado, Clark. Você está amando!"

E ele sorriu.

"Sabe o quê é mais estranho?" perguntou ele. "Eu não me preocuparia de contar meu segredo a ela"

"Opa!" exclamei. As coisas estavam indo depressa demais ou era impressão minha? "Calma, Clark!" disse. "Caso você não tenha notado, ela está namorando. E você também!"

E Clark ficou sério, e pensativo. Quase me arrependi por ter dito aquilo. Mas um de nós precisava ser racional naquele momento.

"Acha que só estou entusiasmado porque ela não me dá atenção?"

Se não tivesse ouvido aquilo de Clark, na certa eu teria me ofendido.

"Não. Não acho isso" discordei.

"Então o quê eu faço?" perguntou ele.

E eu não sabia o que dizer.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O dia não havia nem acabado, e eu recebia mais uma visita no Planeta Diário. Na verdade, não era uma visita inesperada. O celular tocou. Eu atendi. Era Lois, e ela perguntou se podia vir me ver. Eu disse que sim, e quinze minutos depois lá estava ela, entrando pela porta do jornal.

"Oi, Chlo" disse ela, sentando-se à minha frente.

Não lembro de ter respondido, pois estava concentrada fazendo uma pesquisa para a faculdade. Lana estava atolada de provas e eu não queria ficar até tarde usando o computador e atrapalhando o sono dela no dormitório. Por isso, tentava adiantar alguma coisa no jornal.

"Chegou rápido" comentei, sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

"Eu estava aqui por perto" disse ela.

"Como andam as coisas?" perguntei.

Era evidente que Lois estava ali para me dizer alguma coisa. E era fato que ela não me diria nada se eu não lhe desse atenção. Afinal, era Lois.

"Assim que você me der um pouquinho de atenção, eu digo" respondeu ela, sarcástica.

Levantei os olhos para encará-la e sorri. Parei então o que estava fazendo, pois, de qualquer forma, não conseguiria mais terminar, e perguntei:

"Algum problema?"

"Bom, agora que tenho a sua atenção total, posso falar" disse ela, irônica.

Eu sorri, cruzei os braços e esperei que ela começasse a falar.

Lois puxou a cadeira para mais perto da minha mesa, e me encarou:

"Acho que fiz uma besteira"

"E quando é que você não fez?" indaguei.

"É sério, Chlo" disse ela.

"Tem a ver com um sujeito loiro alto, exímio nadador e sorriso contagiante?" arrisquei. Não podia ser outra coisa.

"O próprio" respondeu ela.

"Ok. O quê foi que houve?" perguntei.

"Eu acho que acabou" disse ela, finalmente.

"Como assim?" indaguei. Na verdade, eu não sabia como me sentia a respeito.

"Ele não estava se sentindo feliz, Chlo" respondeu ela.

"O quê foi que você fez?"

"Na verdade, eu ainda não fiz nada"

E eu sorri.

"Então não acha que está sendo meio precipitada?"

"Não. Não acho" disse ela, com firmeza. "Ele não estava se sentindo feliz aqui, Chlo. Em Metrópolis"

"Sei" foi o que eu disse, o menos debochado possível. "Ele deve estar sentindo falta do mar"

Lois me encarou. Ela não sabia que eu já conhecia o segredo de A.C. através de Clark. Aliás, isso nem passava pela cabeça dela.

"E o quê você fez?" perguntei.

"Bom, aí é que está" disse ela.

"Hum... a grande besteira" completei.

"Não sei o quê houve comigo, Chlo" disse ela, encostando-se na cadeira.

"Bom, se você me disser, talvez eu consiga ajudar"

Lois suspirou.

"Eu gosto dele" disse ela. "Gosto muito. Mas eu vi que ele não estava feliz. Outro dia vimos um noticiário sobre uns barcos baleeiros e ele queria estar lá. Eu senti isso. Perguntei, mas ele fugiu do assunto"

"E o quê ele poderia fazer para impedir?" perguntei, certa de que Lois jamais diria qualquer coisa sobre as habilidades de A.C.

"Você sabe, Chlo. Ele tem essa coisa de ativista. Provavelmente se uniria ao Greenpeace e afundaria os barcos" respondeu ela, evasivamente. "Mas isso ainda não foi nada"

"O quê foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu sinto que o lugar dele não é aqui" respondeu ela, olhando à volta, menos para mim. "É como se ele pertencesse ao mundo. Sabe, ele não é o tipo de cara que pode sair para fazer as coisas dele e voltar rapidinho para os braços da namorada"

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Lois, fiquei pensando o quanto era irônica toda aquela situação.

"Ele está destinado a algo maior" continuou ela. "Mas não pode estar em vários lugares em poucos segundos"

De fato, eu sabia o que ela estava dizendo. O problema é que ela não sabia que eu sabia. Bom, enfim, ela estava tentando me dizer, sem revelar, que o lugar de A.C. era nos oceanos, usando seus poderes em prol da vida marinha, e que ele não poderia estar em terra firme com ela o tempo todo.

"Então o quê você está tentando dizer é que não poderia dividi-lo com o resto do mundo?" arrisquei, muito embora soubesse que falar aquilo era exatamente como se eu estivesse me referindo a qualquer outra pessoa, menos Lois. Ela era a pessoa menos egoísta que eu conhecia. Aliás, Lois não tinha um pingo de egoismo.

"Não, Chlo" disse ela, gentilmente. "Você não está entendendo"

_Talvez se você me dissesse que ele é um super-herói com poderes marinhos, capaz de nadar mais rápido do que o Clark pode correr, eu pudesse entender,_ foi exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

"Eu amo isso nele" continuou ela. "E eu jamais diria a ele para não fazer o que gosta. Seria o mesmo que eu pedisse a ele para escolher entre eu e seus... hum, eu e essa sua coisa de salvar o mundo"

"Mas não é exatamente o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Não" respondeu ela. "Eu sinto que ele não é feliz com a idéia de ter que se dividir entre eu e sua paixão pelo mar"

"E você acha que não pode competir com isso?"

"Eu poderia conviver com isso. É diferente. Mas ele não pode fazer o que gosta quando está comigo. Ele não quer me deixar e fazer aquilo que acha que precisa fazer" corrigiu ela.

"Então você resolveu facilitar as coisas?"

Lois assentiu com a cabeça.

"E deu o fora nele?"

Lois suspirou.

"Pior" respondeu ela. "Eu disse a ele que não queria mais saber dele"

"E qual a diferença?"

"Ele não acreditou" continuou ela. "Disse que eu estava me preocupando com coisas que não devia, e que hoje à noite conversaríamos melhor"

"Então vai tudo depender dessa conversa"

"Exatamente" concordou ela.

"E o quê você vai fazer?" perguntei.

"Terminar, lógico" respondeu ela.

E eu não conseguia esconder a surpresa.

"Mas você não gosta dele?"

"Por isso mesmo" disse ela. "Porque eu gosto dele, não posso amarrá-lo. Não posso pedir a ele que fique comigo quando o destino dele é maior do que isso"

"E como você se sente em relação a tudo isso?"

"Por isso estou aqui" respondeu ela. "Estou triste. Arrasada. Eu gosto muito dele. Vou sentir saudades dele. Nunca conheci alguém tão... tão especial. Precisava que alguém me dissesse que tudo vai ficar bem"

Eu sorri um sorriso amargo, solidária ao sofrimento de Lois. Por outro lado, não conseguia deixar de pensar na ironia do destino e no quanto minha prima era sortuda. Havia alguém muito mais especial esperando por ela, alguém que ela nem imaginava e que estava muito mais próximo do que um dia ela podia esperar.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Lois" foi o que eu disse.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dois dias haviam se passado e antes que eu começasse a achar que havia alguma coisa errada, Clark foi me encontrar no dormitório na Met-U. Felizmente, para ambos, Lana não estava lá, pois estávamos em semana de provas e ela preferia ficar estudando na biblioteca.

"Chloe, você contou alguma coisa para a Lois?" perguntou ele.

Larguei meus livros sobre a cama e o encarei nos olhos.

"Contei o quê, Clark?" indaguei, embora já soubesse do que ele estava falando. Mas, às vezes, era irresistível deixá-lo irritado.

Ele suspirou. Estava irritado.

"Claro que não, Clark" disse-lhe finalmente.

Ele então se sentou ao meu lado. Estava visivelmente chateado.

"O quê houve?" perguntei.

"Tem alguma coisa errada" disse ele.

E eu o encarei, na esperança de que ele me revelasse logo o que era. Mas Clark estava visivelmente distante. Há milhas de distância dali.

"Bom, só vou poder ajudar se você falar alguma coisa" insisti.

"É Lois" disse ele.

Claro, pensei. O assunto do momento. Ainda estava tentando me acostumar com a idéia. Era estranho. Não. Não era estranho. Era diferente. Anos e anos ouvindo Clark falar sempre em Lana Lang e nunca fazer nada era estranho. Agora, revelar que estava apaixonado por Lois e que estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa, isso sim era interessante.

"O quê tem a Lois?" perguntei, curiosa.

E era impossível não me preocupar. Das duas pessoas com as quais eu mais me importava no mundo, uma deles estava apaixonada pela outra. E quando Clark aparecia no meu dormitório com aquela expressão dizendo que havia alguma coisa errada com minha prima Lois, não sabia o quanto devia me preocupar. Naquele momento, no entanto, dadas as circunstâncias da nossa última conversa, eu realmente estava preocupada.

"Ela está estranha" disse ele, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Estranha?" repeti. "Estranha do tipo tomei muito café ou estranha do tipo fazendo coisas que normalmente não faria?"

Clark nada disse, e deduzi que era a segunda opção.

"Ela está diferente" completou ele. "Ontem fui ao Talon e ela estava... amistosa"

Definitivamente, era a segunda opção.

"Amistosa?" perguntei.

"Sim" respondeu ele. "Sem ironias e comentários sarcásticos"

E eu continuei a escutá-lo, com atenção, imaginando onde ele queria chegar:

"No princípio, foi bom. Pensei que finalmente estávamos em sintonia. Mas de repente, foi como se ela não estivesse ali. Sabe, parece que ela estava com a cabeça em outro lugar--"

Ou o coração, pensei.

"O fato é que eu percebi que ela não estava bem. Tentei descobrir o que era, e saber se podia ajudar de alguma forma, mas ela não se abriu" completou ele, visivelmente chateado.

E tudo fazia sentido para mim. Lois ainda estava abalada com o fim do namoro com AC e Clark provavelmente não fazia idéia. Típico de Lois. Ela jamais mostraria seu lado frágil a alguém, muito menos a Clark.

"E então?" perguntou ele.

"E então o quê?" devolvi a pergunta.

Clark balançou a cabeça, como se eu devesse saber do que ele estava falando. Na verdade, eu sabia, e apenas me fazia de desentendida, mas até onde o conhecia, ele ainda não tinha a habilidade de ler pensamentos, então, eu precisava de uns instantes a sós comigo mesma. Contava ou não contava?

E olheu para Clark mais uma vez. Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar em Lois. E eu tive a certeza de que o que ele sentia por minha prima era mesmo algo infinitamente maior do que ele um dia pensou sentir por Lana.

"Tudo bem" disse-lhe eu. E Clark se ajeitou á minha frente, cheio de interesse no que eu tinha a dizer. "Lois terminou com AC há uns dias atrás"

E os olhos de Clark arregalaram, surpresos.

"Eu não sei se devia contar, mas o fato é que ela terminou com ele" completei, não muito certa do que estava fazendo.

"Então é isso" disse ele, olhando ao redor, pensativo. "Ela deve estar abalada--"

"Espera, Clark" pedi. Aquilo tudo era tão novo para mim quanto para ele. Eu nunca fui cupido e uma vez que se tratava de Lois e de Clark, a coisa era muito mais delicada ainda. "Nem pense nisso--"

"Do quê você está falando?" perguntou ele.

Eu sorri.

"Nisso" respondi. "É óbvio que você vai querer ir até lá conversar com ela, dar um apoio e tudo mais--"

E Clark balançou a cabeça, o que confirmava minhas suspeitas.

"Só que se você realmente está amando-a, essa não é uma boa coisa de se fazer" completei.

E ele me encarou nos olhos. Senti-me gélida com aquele olhar, e lembrei de mim mesma anos antes, quando Clark me confidenciava seus problemas com Lana, e a única coisa que eu pensava era beijá-lo e dizer o quanto eu o amava. A estória se repetia, só que desta vez, era Clark que estava apaixonado. E por Lois.

"Não quero que ela sofra" disse-me ele, com o olhar cheio de ternura.

E eu sorri. Era simplesmente irresistível.

"Tudo bem" foi o que eu disse.

E Clark me olhou com interesse.

"Mas não seja direto. Ela vai perceber" sugeri.

"Chloe" interrompeu ele.

E eu o encarei nos olhos, não muito certa do que ele ia me dizer:

"Eu sei como agir"

E eu sorri. Logo depois, ele também sorriu. E ambos sabíamos o que estava para acontecer. Clark enfrentaria agora o maior desafio da sua vida. Conquistar o amor de Lois Lane.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No dia seguinte, no Planeta Diário, eu estava completamente absorvida com um artigo, quando, de repente, vi uma pessoa me observando por cima do monitor. Levantei os olhos, e sorri um sorriso nervoso:

"Lois?"

Confesso que ela era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver naquela manhã. E fiquei imaginando o que Clark podia ter feito para ela estar ali me olhando com aquele seu olhar acusador.

"O quê faz aqui?" indaguei.

Lois continuou me encarando, enquanto dava a volta na mesa e se sentava à minha frente.

"O quê contou ao farmboy?"

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, numa tentativa desesperada de encontrar uma resposta.

"Como assim?"

"Qual é, Chlo" insistiu ela. "Eu sei que você falou a ele sobre o meu rompimento com o AC"

Respirei fundo, e procurei ser a mais fria possível.

"Muito bem" disse-lhe eu. "Para começo de assunto, não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando, Lois. O quê foi que o Clark fez?"

Lois enrugou a testa, não muito certa de que eu falava a verdade. Mesmo assim, desconfiada, ela começou a ceder:

"Do nada, ele apareceu no apartamento ontem à noite com um pote de sorvete de chocolate e uns DVDs para assistirmos" disse ela.

E eu ri. Era impossível segurar o riso. Mas Lois estava séria, e me reprovava com o olhar.

"Bom, devo admitir que deve ter sido uma surpresa" disse.

Lois sorriu, descrente.

"Eu achei isso tudo muita coincidência" comentou ela, examinando-me.

Suspirei.

"Olha, Lois" disse. "Pense o que quiser, mas o que o Clark fez foi muito gentil, e sem interesse algum"

"Mas isso é lógico!" exclamou ela, em sobressalto. "Desde quando haveria algum interesse entre nós?"

Arregalei os olhos, surpresa com o comentário. Na verdade não tão surpresa, mas aquele foi mais um daqueles momentos que eu gostaria de poder dizer 'Você não faz idéia do quanto está enganada'.

"E o quê você fez?" perguntei, curiosa.

"Como assim o quê eu fiz?" repetiu Lois. "Eu simplesmente o coloquei porta à fora" respondeu.

E eu sorri. Claro. Que outro modo Lois Lane de resolver uma situação como essa poderia haver?

E ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Lois olhava para o nada e eu apenas a observava, esperando que dissesse mais alguma coisa. Fiquei imaginando a situação de Clark naquele momento, e certa de que teria que ligar para ele assim que ela fosse embora para dar apoio, fui surpreendida com o comentário final de Lois:

"O problema é que eu gostei"

E minha reação foi de total paralisia.

E Lois continuou:

"Sabe, o Clark tem dessas coisas. Ele é meio bobo, meio desajeitado e tudo mais, e não faz nem um pouco meu tipo com aquelas camisas de flanela e jeito de rapaz bruto do interior, mas ele é um bom amigo"

Em silêncio, eu concordava com cada palavra dita por Lois.

"Ele aparece nos momentos certos e diz e faz as coisas que precisavamos naquele dado momento" completou ela, olhando-me nos olhos.

E eu começava a me dar conta de que aquela não era a prima que eu conhecia. Ou conhecia?

"Não foi só ontem" disse ela.

E antes que eu perguntasse que outra vez era aquela da qual ela falava, Lois continuou:

"Quando Lucy veio pra cá e causou toda aquela confusão, ele foi muito--" e era como se Lois não conseguisse terminar a frase. "E quando AC foi embora de Smallville, antes de voltarmos a nos encontrar, Clark foi muito generoso com suas palavras"

E Lois, com o olhar perdido, provavelmente lembrando daqueles momentos, finalmente voltou a me encarar, e como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, voltou "ao seu normal":

"Claro que eu não preciso de conforto algum. Sei muito bem lidar com meus problemas. Você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém"

"Claro, claro" concordei, sem pestanejar.

E de repente, Lois ficou silente novamente no seu momento de apatia.

"Ele é um bom amigo" repetiu ela.

E eu sorri.

"Sim, ele é" concordei.

Lois novamente olhou para mim, e disse:

"Bem, é isso. Se você disse ou não alguma coisa ao Clark, isso já não interessa mais. Só não quero que as pessoas se preocupem comigo, Chlo. Estou sabendo lidar com a situação"

"Claro" concordei, fitando-a nos olhos. No fundo, ela estava triste, e eu sabia disso. Mas não adiantava insistir.

Lois então se levantou e olhou ao redor, provavelmente pensativa.

"Tenho que resolver umas coisas em Metropolis hoje" disse ela. "O quê acha de sairmos mais tarde?"

Olhei para meu artigo sequer iniciado no monitor do computador.

"Tenho que terminar isso, ou a Kuhn vai me comer o fígado" respondi.

"Acha que termina até às cinco horas?" insistiu ela.

E eu sorri.

"Vou tentar" prometi.

"Então tá. Volto aqui mais tarde" disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto ia embora.

Suspirei, e enquanto a observava ir embora olhei para o telefone ao meu lado, imaginando se devia ou não ligar para Clark e contar a novidade. No entanto, algo me compeliu a fazê-lo. Ele havia se saído muito bem indo visitar Lois, muito embora eu tivesse achado que era precipitado. Talvez, pensei, as coisas pudessem fluir melhor sem a interferência de uma terceira pessoa. Sorri. E certa de que Lois um dia enxergaria que o homem ideal para ela estava bem diante dos seus olhos, continuei meu artigo.

**FIM (POR ENQUANTO)**


End file.
